


Friday night baking

by shaggingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, i'm still not that good at tagging, it's not technically his first time, just his first time bottoming, louis' "first" time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys had attempted to bake a cake for Niall's birthday, but it all ended up with them throwing it at each other instead and making not only a mess in the kitchen, but also all over themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday night baking

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this was my first smutshot I've ever written in this fandom (and I think one of the first fics I ever wrote in this fandom as well). I haven't changed much, as it's supposed to be pwp and I didn't want to make it longer and all that. I just changed bits and pieces here and there that I didn't like.   
> Big thanks to [Louise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/louiseactually/profile) for betaing for me!

"Oh god Haz, what are you doing? The boys could be back any minute."

 

Louis sat on top of the kitchen counter with his fingers tangled in the other boy's curls and Harry stood between his legs licking his chest.

 

"You. Have. Cake. All. Over. You."

 

Harry had answered between licks and it made Louis moan and throw his head back and hit the wall behind him. He didn't know what had brought them to that point, but he was too turned on to complain. The boys had attempted to bake a cake for Niall's birthday, but it all ended up with them throwing it at each other instead and making not only a mess in the kitchen, but also all over themselves.

 

Louis had been lifted up on the counter, his t-shirt had been pulled off him and Harry had smeared a handful of cake on his chest before attacking him with his lips and tongue. 

 

The younger of the two took his time to make sure all the cake was gone from Louis' chest, using a little bit of extra tongue and teeth on his boyfriend's nipples that made the eldest once again moan and throw his head back in pleasure. Harry knew his boyfriend had sensitive nipples and he always made sure that they weren't forgotten when they had sex, even if it was just a really quick shag somewhere. 

 

He pulled back with a little bit of cake in his mouth and looked up at Louis whose head was thrown back against the cupboard and was breathing really loudly. When he felt Harry stop, Louis' looked up to meet Harry's green eyes, cake now covering his whole face and hair. 

 

"Why did you stop?"

 

The youngest just smirked before he crashed his lips against the other ones and forced his tongue into the older boys mouth to make sure that the remaining cake transferred with his tongue. Neither one of them wanted to break the contact, but Louis gave up in the end and pulled back. His fingers never left Harry's curls. 

 

"Want you to fuck me."

 

He had lent down to rest his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder while breathing heavily and Harry had to pull back slightly to look at his boyfriend. He had to make sure that he actually heard him right. Even though they've been dating for quite a long time, Louis had never actually bottomed because he was scared that it would hurt. Harry never complained about that though, he loved having Louis inside of him and he knew that it felt good for Louis as well and that was enough for him. He had always wanted to be inside Louis of course, but he never pressured him into doing anything he wasn't ready for.

 

"What? Here? Are you sure?"

 

Louis chuckled and pulled Harry in for a kiss.

 

"I'm sure. Please Harry, I want to feel you." 

 

Before Louis could change his mind, he had already pulled of all of his own clothes and carried him from the counter to the kitchen table to lay him down on top of it. He pulled his pants and boxers off and left his boyfriend lay naked on the table while he went over to the cupboard they knew the boys would never look to grab the lube.

 

When he was back at the table, he took a really good look at his panting boyfriend, taking in every inch of him before he bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

"Are you sure about this?"

 

The other boy nodded and lifted up his legs to give Harry access to his hole and watched as Harry put some lube on his fingers and slowly pushed it into Louis. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would and even though it hurt a little bit at first it did in fact feel good. It felt so good that he started to press back against the finger to get more of it inside of him.

 

Harry poured more lube down Louis' crack to make sure that his middle finger got lubed properly before pushing it into Louis. It was a little bit tighter, but he managed to get it in and Louis didn't scream for him to stop.

 

He moved his fingers around a bit to find the spot that would make Louis scream in pleasure. He knew he found it just after a few twists when Louis arched his back up.

 

"Oh god, do that again!"

 

And Harry did it again and again while he bent over to capture his boyfriend in another kiss.

 

"Please Harry, I need the real thing!"

 

Harry only laughed and pulled his fingers out to jerk himself off a bit before he positioned himself at the older boy’s entrance and slowly pushed in. He was really turned on by his boyfriend laying spread out for him at the table, ready for him to take his virginity. 

 

He could see pain in his boyfriend’s eyes and the tears that were on their way down his face. He knew how much it hurt since he'd been in that position before, but he also knew that the pain would soon turn into pleasure. 

 

"Lou, just relax okay? I know it hurts, but it'll get better I promise. I can stop of you want to though."

 

Louis shook his head, wiping away the few tears that had fallen down his cheek and opened his eyes to look up at Harry.

 

"No, keep going. I want this."

 

Harry kept pushing in slowly only stopping a few times to let Louis adjust to the pain. Louis just laid there, slowly breathing and tried not to concentrate on the pain and nodded for Harry to go on until he was all the way inside him.

 

It took a few times of trying different angles before he knew that he'd found the right spot. Louis had let out a loud moan that Harry was sure the neighbours could hear before urging Harry to keep going, this time a little bit faster and harder. 

 

Harry didn't protest and continued to pull himself all the way out before pushing inside again, hitting the spot every single time just to be able to hear Louis' moans.

 

"Haz, I'm close!"

 

The youngest boy didn't waste any time and took Louis' cock in his hand so that he could jerk him off at the same tempo as he kept fucking him. It made his boyfriend scream loudly in pleasure a minute later when he in Harry's hand.

 

His orgasm was followed by Harry seconds later, who came inside his boyfriend, who were still trying to come down from his own orgasm.

 

An exhausted and very satisfied Harry laid on top of him after he was done and a he was pulled into a sloppy kiss while he felt the younger ones cock slowly slide out of him.

 

Neither of them heard the front door open and the footsteps that entered the kitchen just before a loud voice could be heard through the entire house. 

 

"What the fuck are you two doing?"


End file.
